Drabbles By Hailstorm
by hailstorm888
Summary: Drabbles by me!
1. Beginning Drabbles

****Hey guys! As you can probably see, I am starting to write drabbles! Yay! The rules for them are below. I'm going to mainly use soulsilvershipping, ikarishipping, ferriswheelshipping, sequelshipping, hoennshipping, and Vatonageshipping (if you don't know what that is it's between Keith and Kate from Rangers: Shadows of Almia). If you want me to do a different shipping ask, and it might be good or not depending on if I like that shipping or not. So, I hope you enjoy!

**RULES:  
1. Pick a pairing  
2. Turn on iPod/iTunes and hit shuffle  
3. Write a drabble for the pairing using the FIRST song that comes on.  
4. You have the time limit of the ONE song; no more, no less. (You are allowed to finish off the sentence)  
5. The name and one line from the song must be included in the writing.  
6. It can be about anything, it doesn't have to have the same theme as the song.  
7. Do as many as you want and submit.**


	2. Drabbles 1

**For The First Time By The Script**

_SequelShipping_

Hugh watched as she ran away._ I'm sorry Mei. I'm sorry._ He wanted to say it out loud, but he just stood there frozen.

That night, he stood at her apartment door, with a bouquet of yellow roses, her favorites. Just like that first day they had met, bringing flowers to their new neighbors. The door swung open, and he saw her there, in all her beauty. She immediately tried to slam it in his face. He stopped it.

"Mei, please. For the first time... this is the first time I've ever been in love. These times are hard, they're making us crazy, I know, sometimes it hurts, but, we'll always have each other, right?" They were smiling, but still close to tears.

"Yeah, ha, I guess so."

**Let It Burn by Red**

_FerrisWheelShipping_

"How long can you stand the pain?! How long will you hide your face?! How long will you be afraid?! How long are you going to play this game!? How long will you let it burn N, HOW LONG!?" Touko screamed in his face. _She wasn't supposed to find me. She was supposed to be happy, never see me again._ N walked off a few feet, staring off into the sky.

"Let it burn."

"What?!"

"I said let it burn." He replied, turning around to face his lost love, never meant to be. "They all hate me now, so why should I even consider for a second to come back." Touko clenched her fists, they turned white.

"But, you started it N! Please, I just-"

"Like I said Touko, let it burn." N's lips briefly brushed over Touko's, then jumped onto Reshiram's back.

_I won't see you again N, will I?_

**Complicated by Avril Lavigne**

_HoennShipping_

Ruby and Sapphire sat together in the empty lobby of a Pokemon Center, tossing a bouncy ball back and forth.

"Hey Rube."

"Yeah Saph?"

"Why is life so complicated? I mean, you and I, we're simple people. Why can't the rest of the world be like that?"

"I hear ya. Like, when you try to act like someone else, and be cool you look like a total derp." Sapphire promptly threw a pillow at Ruby's face.

"Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it Rube."

"Sure, whatever."

**Trying Not To Love You by Nickelback**

_IkariShipping_

Paul was on some random hill on some random route doing something he hated. Talking to his Pokemon. Plus, he'd picked it up from _her._

"I mean, if there's a pill out there to make me forget, Arceus knows I haven't found it yet." Torterra nodded it's head, knowing that Paul really didn't want to forget. He loved every minute spent with her.

"Pill for what?"

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT WOMAN!" Paul must've jumped three feet in the air, and not just because Dawn had popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

"NO SHIT! GOD, I HATE TRYING NOT TO LOVE YOU!" Ursaring's mouth promptly dropped open, and Torterra struggled to keep from laughing. Piplup probably nearly died.

**Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding**

_SoulSilverShipping_

Silver looked over to where his childish girlfriend was drawing with every single marker she had on her piece of paper.

"Uh, Lyra?"

"Yeah Silvy?" Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

"Why are you just drawing one big figure 8?" Suddenly the redhead was battered and beaten with any markers Lyra could get her hands on.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOOK YET!"

"OKAY, OKAY! Jeez," After a few more minutes Lyra proudly held up her finished picture for all to see. It was a rainbow figure 8 with Lyra's poorly drawn head in one part of the 8, and Silver's in the other.

"We're like this Silvy, I chased your love around a figure 8, you wanted to get away but fate prevented it so you just went in circles like this." Lyra finished, talking so fast Silver barely understood any of it. She began crazily moving her finger around in what Silver guessed to be a circle, maybe.

**Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**

_VatonageShipping_

_"Staaaaaaaaaay!"_ A sick Kate cried.

_"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?_" A whining Keith whined.

"I'm sick you idiot..." She mumbled.

"I don't know anything about sick people. Besides, I have to go to class..."

_"Liar,_ you'd do anything to get out of class. You probably just hate me because I refused to let you copy off of my test the other day..." Kate looked away, upset that her best friend was putting her off when she was feeling so down in the dumps. Keith sat down on the stool next to her bed.

"You don't mean that Katelyn, you're just a cold sweat hot headed sick girl, that's all."

_"Goooooooooo!"_

"What? Why? You wanted me to stay a minute ago!"

_"You called me Katelyn!"_


	3. Drabbles 2

**Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons**

_VatonageShipping_

If only I had realized that smudge of a darker shade of red on Keith's uniform was more than just a scratch. If only I had realized that he always makes things seem so much better than they are. If only I had... I just... I...

I defeated Darkrai. I saved the region. But.. I couldn't save him.

"Keith, Keith!? Can you hear me!?" He coughed up blood, the gash on his left side gushing the thick, red substance.

"Hey Kate, what a day huh?" He said in between breaths. "You did great." He coughed up more blood.

"Hold on Keith, hold on, it- it's gonna' be-" Tears rolled down my face, I just couldn't say it. Buizel scampered over.

"Hey boy." He smiled despite the pain he must've been in.

"Somebody help us, HE'S BLEEDING OUT!" I cried.

"If it's the last thing that I do Kate," I looked at Keith. "I'd bleed out for you anyday." Somehow, my best friend, rival, savior, and secret love since the first day of Ranger School managed to prop himself up, placing his icy hand on my cheek. Keith's lips gently pressed up against my own, before collapsing as I screamed out his name.

**Monster by Skillet**

_IkariShipping_

Paul sat on the bed in his room of the Pokemon Center._ I can't believe I let it out._ He was struggling to keep from letting his boiling emotions out in the form of tears. _I, I hurt her._

"Paul? Paul!" Dawn burst through the door that he should have locked.

"Get away from me!" He yelled.

"Please! You're not a monster Paul, we all lose control sometimes!" Both teenagers were crying.

"There's no escape for me Dawn! I hurt you!" Paul started shaking, remembering how he had lost it and put his hands on her. How he would never forgive himself. And finally, how he had always known that he should have_ never, ever_ got near anyone like her ever again.

**Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon**

_SequelShipping_

The two young trainers were both visiting their hometown of Accumula. They met up again by chance.

"So Hugh, do you wanna do something?"

"I guess. Hey, we could go to that candy shop like we used to when we were kids, steal some of the chocolate-" They laughed, remembering the sweet memories. "Then we could go to our secret hideout by the lookout."

"You think it's actually still there?"

"Yeah! It'll be, uh... um-"

"Just like we used to do!" Mei finished for the blue haired man. "Should we bring Kyohei?"

"Did he _ever_ do all those things like I used to?" Hugh replied sarcastically, both trainers laughing. Then a slightly awkward silence, Mei and Hugh staring at each other, deep inside loving the other, but neither knowing it. Though the redness on their cheeks gave it away...

**What I've Done by Linkin Park**

_SoulSilverShipping_

"Silvy! Come look at what I've done!" Silver groaned lying on his couch.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope! You have to come look!" Lyra placed her face right over Silver's, whose own face turned bright red. Sighing, the red head stood up and went outside, stunned by what he saw drawn all over the road and sidewalks, actually any chalk drawable surface. Huge chalk drawings, hundreds of them! All of Silver's, Lyra's, and other people's Pokemon along with the people themselves were taking part. And right at Silver's doorstep- a giant childish drawing of his head. Which looked really fat in chalk.

"Lyra!"

"Do you like it Silvy?" Though he actually thought it was the cutest thing ever, he could never let anyone think he was going soft.

"It's the freaking dry season of Kanto! Do you know how long it's going to take the rain to come and wash away all of this!?"

**All Star by Smash Mouth**

_HoennShipping_

It was the annual fun festival in Littleroot Town. Sapphire and Ruby had always been_ too_ competitive during it, especially with each other. So when they were paired up for the three legged race, everyone kept their distance.

"RUBY KEEP IN PACE WITH ME!"

"YOU SHOULD BE RUNNING FASTER!" Suddenly they both fell flat on their faces. Getting up with difficulty, they saw each other's mud covered faces and grinned. Someone walked by with a boombox, playing the best song for something like this, so naturally, both Ruby and Sapphire sang along.

_"Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, get paid!"_

**Start A Fire by Ryan Star**

_FerrisWheelShipping_

The two of them were training their legendary Pokemon, happy to live alone together deep in the undiscovered forests of any region they were in.

"Are you ready to start a fire Touko?" N smirked.

"Are you N? Fusion bolt!"

"Fusion Flare!" The two attacks met, causing a huge vortex of fire and lightning. It seemed more beautiful every time the two trainers did it. Their thoughts exactly the same as the vortex grew.

_Why can't this just last forever?_


End file.
